


How Dangerous Could It Be?

by cake_horse



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cake_horse/pseuds/cake_horse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem is having none of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dangerous Could It Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the Tuesday Prompt Fest at dragon-age.livejournal.com

"Chief, put it down."

"But it's so little. How dangerous could it be? Have you ever seen one this small?"

"No, but its mother, who I would be willing to bet is much bigger, could come looking for it at any moment."

"Aw, how could she leave this little guy all alone? Maybe there is no mother."

"No. Chief...no. You can't adopt a dragon."

"Come on! We could train it! Imagine how useful it would be on jobs, Krem! Just think!"

"You can't train a dragon, Chief."

"Just because no one has managed it before, it doesn't mean we won't succeed."

"'We?' There's no 'we' in this, Chief! I am not getting involved with your dragon."

"Heh. 'My dragon.'"

"Did you hear that? Maybe you should stop cuddling that thing, because that's the sound of its mother returning!"

"Crap! Well, that's what we have swords for. Come on, Krem, this is gonna be a good one!"


End file.
